Lo que del Odio se Abrió un Camino
by Meg-BI
Summary: “Te odio, te necesito, te extraño, te amo, no, no puedo, ¡mierda!”Habían pasado cuatro meses, cuatro desesperantes meses desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, cuatro agonizantes meses,cuando note lo que sentia.


Lo que del Odio se Abrió un Camino

Hello gente :0 me vale coño si este fic es mierda, me gusto la canción, amo a Draco y tachan, esto salió, se joden si no les gusta y si si, también, por k lo escribí yo no ustedes, haha :D.

Si supieras cómo se siente

Mirarte entre tanta gente

Saber que no eres para mí

Saber que no me perteneces

O al menos sé que es así

Tal vez no ha sido suficiente

Robarme el corazón pues sé

Que nada dura para siempre

Yo sólo veo en tí

El más perfecto error de la creación

Enamorarme de ti

Inevitable sufrir

Es traicionar de nuevo al corazón porque tú y yo

Ya no podemos seguir

Porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor

"**Te odio, te necesito, te extraño, te amo, no, no puedo¡mierda!"**

Comencé a reprenderme mientras recorría a zancadas el extremo de la sala común de mi casa. Nunca fuimos ni seremos muy sociables así que raramente había más de una persona en esa habitación, uno de los perfectos lugares para estar solo, claro, siempre y cuando me asegurase de que fuera una hora prudente. Durante las clases, el quiditch, las fiestas o a mitad de la noche.

Habían pasado cuatro meses, cuatro desesperantes meses desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, cuatro meses desde que te conocí,… cuatro meses de majestuosa agonía. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos, si a eso se le llama hablar, aquí, en esta misma habitación.

"-Valla, valla, valla¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una asquerosa sangre sucia en la casa equivocada"  
"-Malfoy, no estoy para tus clasificaciones absurdas ni tus comentarios superiores"  
"-Uhjujuy, la señorita, si así se te puede llamar, ya se exalto"  
"-Tómalo como quieras, pero ¿sabes la mejor parte de todo? Yo tengo algo mucho más valioso que toda tu mierda de sangre junta, las habilidades y el carácter que se necesita"  
"-A mi familia no la ofendas, sangre sucia inmunda"  
"-Yo hago lo que se me viene en gana, y si tanto te molesta, yo que tú me ignoraba, no debe ser tan difícil, soy una hija de muggles insignificante en una casa a la que entre de la nada, en una escuela a la que no sé como carajos llegue y con un idiota frente a mi"

Durante algunas semanas la relación fue la misma, la plática menos extensa y la mirada no cambiaba, y eso fue lo que desato todo.-

* * *

Media noche, doce tañidos provenientes de las campanas de un gran reloj se escucharon para romper el silencio, todos dormían, excepto ella, una chica de aproximadamente 17 años se encontraba sentada bajo a un ventanal, abrazada a sus rodillas hundía su cabeza en sus brazos, dejando que su cabello rojinegro callera por los costados, se estaba hartando, apenas había pasado unas semanas desde su entrada a Hogwarts y cada día que pesaba, Malfoy y compañía, en especial Pansy Parkinson, se encargaban de hacerle miserable, aunque de las clases no se podía quejar, se llevaba bien con dos o tres maestros, y al parecer, oclumancia y defensa contra las artes oscuras eran su especialidad. Pero su vida seguía siendo la mierda que era aun antes de ingresar a esa escuela, sin amigos, sin futuro, con un pasado oscuro y un nada grato presente. Se quedo ahí hasta que unas risas y 9 tañidos la despertaron, era hora del odiado desayuno, se acomodo el cabello y bajo al gran comedor, se sentó en el primer lugar vacio y no para su agrado poco después se sentaron junto a ella Malfoy y compañía.

"Genial, aquí vienen"  
"-¿No les huele feo por aquí¡Ah! No había notado que estaba aquí esta sangre sucia, debe ser ella" – Dijo una Pansy bastante déspota mientras se alejaba a otro extremo de la mesa con todos por detrás.

Tras una pesada jornada escolar, la noche volvía a ser la misma, cuando todos se ayaban dormidos, Meg bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba bajo a un ventanal enorme, con el símbolo de una serpiente a verde y plata.

Estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero no quería despertar a los demás y darles una razón más para molestarla, camino hacia el bosque, estaba prohibido vagar por el castillo, y peor aun salir de él, pero no le importo, salió y avanzo hacia el bosque y dentro de el hasta que se encontró de frente a un precioso lago que resplandecía con la luz de la luna, se sentó a sus orillas sin notar que tenia compañía. Del otro lado del lago trepado en la rama de un roble, un rubio de ojos platinados se encontraba observando el mismo lago. Reconoció a la sangre sucia aun antes de que esta llegara bien al lago, y se la quedo viendo llorar, después, observo extrañado, como se quitaba la prenda que usaba como camisón y se zambullía lloriqueando en el lago.

"¿Está loca? Esta bajo cero…"

La chica se sumergió varias veces, después solo se dejo mecer por el agua mientras comenzaba a tiritar. Draco, con la intención de molestarla, bajo a hacerle compañía.

"-Sabia que eras una sangre sucia, pero no pensé que esta te llenara el cerebro, esa agua esta helada"  
"- ¿y crees que no lo eh n...not... notado?"  
"-Supongo que no, por qué sigues ahí"

Draco observaba a la chica, era delgada y de un blanco impresionante, prácticamente brillaba, ella sintió la mirada y se sumergió dejando a la vista solo su cabeza.

"-Pues ya lo note"  
"-Si no sales de ahí te va a dar una hipotermia"  
"-Es justo lo que quiero ¿y de cuando acá te importo?"  
"-No es que me importes, solo que no pienso cargar en mi conciencia a una suicida"  
"-Pues vete y punto"  
"-¿y yo por qué?"  
"-Por que ya lo decidí, si no quieres cargar conmigo en la conciencia, ándate o cierra las ojos hasta que ya no me escuches tiritar"  
"-Jajá¿de verdad es tan duro ser una sangre sucia?, es que, yo nunca lo sabré"  
"-Claro, un niño mimado como tú no debe tener problemas"  
"-Jajá, muy graciosa, todos los tenemos"  
"-El único problema que pareces tener tu, es que haya sangre sucias en Hogwarts, y te vas a librar de una."  
"-No es así, y estoy seguro de que no lo harás, se necesita valor de sobra"  
"-¿Quieres ver?"

Y tras decir esas palabras la chica tomo una bocada de aire y se impulso hacia el fondo del lago, un par de minutos después, no había salido

"No va a hacerlo…"

* * *

Mucho corto, mucho corto TT pero, Les gusto?!?! Espero que sí!... jeje, bueno, no los obligo a dejar reviews, de modo es mierda xD. Pronto lo continuo.

Meg;


End file.
